Dirty Beautiful
by Flexi Lexi
Summary: Draco is a rich boy who has everything he could possibly need. Lucius buys him Hermione, a slave, the one thing Draco does not have or need. Rated M for implied sexual situations. AU. Please Note: Character names have been changed for creative purposes.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer for this chapter and all those hereafter: Harry Potter and everything affiliated with it are owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. Dirty Beautiful is mine, complete with plot and character names.

A/N: Samantha is Hermione, David is Draco, the father is Lucius, though I'm sure you would have all figured that out sooner or later. This is a poem, but please don't let that discourage you from reading. It is quite short, despite the chapters. The characters' names have been changed simply because I felt they sounded better in the poem, not to mention I do write poetry for the pleasure of friends as well as myself and many of them would not read this if they knew if were a Harry Potter fan fic. Feedback is greatly appreciated but not required, of course. Enjoy!

_Chapter One – Introductions_

Samantha was a girl—

Ugly, covered in dirt

Locked in a cage

Beaten occasionally

Stained with blood

Ridden with tears

Her curly brown hair was matted

Her bright blue eyes jaded

With fear, anger, and hate.

David was a pompous rich boy—

His father bought him everything

He needed nothing,

He had it all

He wanted a slave

Saw a dirty girl in a cage

David's father bought Samantha.


	2. Dirty

_Chapter Two – Dirty_

Samantha slept on a cot

In the room below ground

In the great mansion

There was no heat

And a small, thin blanket.

Samantha froze at night.

In the mornings,

The servants came to fetch her

They took her to the showers

And scrubbed her till it hurt.

Samantha shrieked and cried

But they took no notice

As they performed their duties.

David watched from afar.


	3. Bare

_Chapter Three – Bare_

Samantha lay on her cot, asleep.

David held candles near her face.

Without the dirt, she was not ugly

Without the dirt, she was not pretty.

Samantha breathed ragged breaths

Of freezing cold air.

David called for Samantha

Servants brought her forward

And left her in his room.

Samantha wore a simple dress

Black, too small for her

Showed off her delicious curves.

Samantha watched in fear.

David caressed Samantha's face

Freezing to his warm touch

Soothing yet sadistic

And Samantha shivered.

David reached forward

Tore the material from Samantha's body

Leaving her in undergarments

Leaving her bare

Leaving her frightened

Leaving her shivering, hiding.

David walked around her

Surveying and exploring

His eyes wandered her body.

Samantha closed her eyes

She didn't want to see.

David came close from behind

Pressed his body to hers

Let his warmth seep into her body

As he reached around

Letting his hands lay on her breasts

They settled there

And begin to explore,

To feel, fondle, caress

He tore the underwear from her body

And threw her on the bed.

Samantha screamed

She knew what was happening

She knew she was not safe

She knew David was not good

That she was lost in his world of power.

Samantha screamed

As she was violated and used.


	4. Secrets

_Chapter Four – Secrets_

She told

Everyone knew

The servants knew

They whispered behind his back

Look what he did to her

They laughed in her face

Knew it would happen

And she lay curled on her cot for days

Huddled in a safe position

Took herself from reality

Kept her mind blank

Dreamed of a more beautiful place

As her tears fell to the floor.


	5. David

_Chapter Five – David_

David was confused

He'd done it for her

Done it because she wanted it

Done it because she asked for it

He'd enjoyed it

He thought she had too

And now he was upset

She had told?

Why would she tell?

So he yelled at her

He slapped her, kicked her

Called her a slut, a whore

Until she cried again

He didn't understand her tears

But she was his slave

It was what she'd been bought for

It was what she was here for

So her abused her.

And while Samantha cried,

David traced his finger along her jaw line

She closed her eyes

Drew a shuddering breath.


	6. Samantha

_Chapter Six – Samantha_

Samantha held herself from the pain

Needed to protect herself

And while he hit her

She grew weaker and weaker

She couldn't support herself.

Samantha fell to her knees,

Collapsed in a pool of herself.

David watched in wonder

Questioned why she responded like this.

Samantha watched him

Wanted him to keep away

She did not enjoy his company

And noticed his emotions

She never saw him happy

Often saw him sad, hurt, upset, lost

Lost like a little baby

He would never admit it.

Samantha grew sick

Her stomach twisted and turned

When he did not call for her

She cried in her corner

Every time he walked by

Her stomach burned

She did not feel hate

And wondered why

She'd never felt this way

So sad, so full of wonder

She couldn't bring herself to hate him

Knew she couldn't be sick.

Samantha wondered what it was.

She knew.

She knew it made no sense.

She knew she did not want it.

How can you love a man

Who hurts you

And destroys you

And makes you feel worthless

A whore, a slut

It didn't make sense.

But it was.

And Samantha knew.


	7. Explore

_Chapter Seven – Explore_

A dress appeared one day

On the foot of her cot lay a dress

Crushed royal blue velvet

Low cut, lined with lace

Designed for the most exquisite of women

Made to show off

The darkest secrets of a woman's body

It shone.

Samantha wondered whose it was

A note attached said simply

Explore.

Samantha tried on the dress

A glove could not fit better

She looked at herself in the cracked mirror

It couldn't be her

Her eyes sparkled in delight

When she spun, the skirt flared out

She felt dangerous, dirty

But more beautiful than ever before.


	8. His Father

_Chapter Eight - His Father_

Samantha climbed the stone stairs

Passed by open, closed doors

Peered inside all that were unlocked

Looked longingly out windows

Stared at the bright sun outside

She felt soft carpet under her feet

Passed a different door

A door with a gold handle

Not the typical silver.

When the knob turned,

He looked up

The first thing he saw

Where the dress lay on her chest

Welcoming, inviting

Forgetting his work,

David's father pinned Samantha to the wall

Clawed at her dress

Pulled at her hair

Left no part of her body untouched

She screamed louder than ever before.


	9. Beautiful

1_Chapter Nine – Beautiful_

David came running

Shots were fired and heard.

Samantha was pulled from the room

Pinned to the hallway wall

Arms locked at her sides.

David began nuzzling,

Caressing her neck with his mouth.

Samantha cried,

Doomed for a repeat

But he said to be quiet

That it was all okay

As he kissed her on the mouth

Not like before

Not like it was for his pleasure

With no intentions of pain.

David sucked the fear away.

Samantha stood wide-eyed in shock.

David said he'd loved her

Hadn't meant what he had done

Didn't want it to happen again

Said he was sorry

Couldn't bear to see her hurt

Said he looked past the dirt and the pain

Told her she was beautiful

Thought the dress was worthless

Said she made it lovely.

He wanted her

He had her

She was his

Samantha closed her eyes.

David pulled her to him

And kissed her softly, gently, sweetly.


End file.
